Shuffle Stories
by emalyd4295
Summary: I got tagged for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. I hope you like my shuffle stories! I tag Twilight-Vampire-Angel, ilovejonas22, peterpan27, Xx Deaths Regret xX, and lilsis11. Complete!


A/N-Whoever gets tagged has to write a 10 Life with Derek blurbs while listening to ten songs on your Ipod or library

A/N-Whoever gets tagged has to write a 10 Life with Derek blurbs while listening to ten songs on your Ipod or library. There needs to be a blurb for each song. The songs have to be on shuffle and it has to be the first ten songs that are played. The Challenge is that you have to write the blurb within the time of the song. When the song is over, you have to move on! When you are done, tag five more people! So I have to tag five people and sorry if you were already tagged.

**I tag:**

**1. Twilight-Vampire-Angel**

**2. ilovejonas22**

**3. peterpan27**

**4. Xx Deaths Regret xX**

**5. lilsis11**

"**So Good" by Destiny's Child**

"Hey, Casey," Derek said when he saw his beautiful stepsister.

Derek was staring at her through jail bars.

"Don't 'hey' me. What the hell did you do now?" Casey asked, shaking her head.

"I'm being charged with driving under the influence, drug possession and assault and

battery on a police officer," he smiled.

"Oh, Derek. You're so stupid. Everything is going so good for me. I was just interrupted in an important business meeting by a phone call from my brother…in jail," she sighed.

_Her brother._

"I'm sorry, Casey. You're the only one who cares. You're the only one who would actually answer. I'm really sorry," Derek apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't be an ass. Sam is a bad influence on you…oh my gosh, I sound like my mother. Alright. I'll be back as soon as I find the money to bail your ass out. Try not to do anything else stupid," Casey ordered him.

"Thanks Casey."

"**Fix you" by Coldplay**

"_I'll never forget you Casey."_

"_I'll never forget you either Derek."_

**--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--DASEY--**

"It's only been a few years. I mean, George and my mom broke up 3 years ago. I haven't seen them since," Casey told Emily.

"I just can't believe they all want to meet up with you now. After all this time. It's just really weird," Emily replied.

"Well, actually, it's George and Nora's anniversary week. Which I guess is weird," Case said.

"How'd you ever say goodbye to Derek?"

"I just…said goodbye. That was it. I never told him how I felt about him. I just…said 'I'll never forget you' and that was it."

"Why'd you never call any of them," Emily asked.

"I don't know. It was just weird and all. I just…left. I never told anyone why. I just…left," Casey sighed.

"Uh, Casey…," Emily pointed behind her.

"Hey, Case," a familiar voice said.

"Derek," Casey whispered.

"**Protecting me" by Aly and AJ**

"Derek, just come pick me up, please. Don't tell anyone where you're going," Casey yelled into her phone.

She was at a party and was not having a good time. Emily had ditched her and Casey ha been being harassed by some weirdo all night.

"Whatever, I might come, I might not," Derek laughed.

"Derek you're such a little son of a--," Casey stopped when she heard the phone line click.

Casey stood in the doorway for 15 minutes before sitting on the couch. She came to thw conclusion that he wasn't coming to pick her up.

"Hey, baby," the weirdo said as he grabbed Casey's arm.

"Go away, freak," she answered.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," he smiled.

"You can get out of here. I'm fine right here," Casey sneered.

The guy grabbed Casey's arm again, this time harder than before. She stood up and his arm was jerked back by someone. Derek.

"You probably should get out of here before I kick your ass," Derek threatened.

"I was just messing around, dude," the guy backed off. He knew Derek. Everyone did and no one messed with him.

"Let's go, Case," Derek ordered.

"Yeah, finally you show up," she rolled her eyes.

"Just be lucky I showed up," Derek smirked at her.

"**See you again" by Miley Cyrus**

"Hey, Lizzie," Edwin shyly said.

"Oh my gosh, hi Edwin," Lizzie smiled and hugged him.

"How you been," he asked.

"Good. Great. Everything's great," she answered.

They were at their high school reunion. They hadn't spoken in almost 6 years. Edwin had drifted into a different crowd during high school and Lizzie hadn't. They stopped talking. After all, Derek moved out when he was 15.

"How long has it been? 5, 6 years?" Edwin said.

"Yeah, about that much. Gosh, you look great," Lizzie smiled.

"You do too," he told her.

"Ed, you ready to go," someone with a tag by the name of 'Todd' on it asked Edwin.

"Where you going," Lizzie politely asked.

"Um, I just have to go…do some stuff," Edwin answered.

"Oh, well, um, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. It was great to see you again," he said.

He sighed. She had already walked away.

"**There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet" by Panic at the disco**

"Casey, I just don't see why you have to go out with Sam," Derek shrugged.

"I don't have to go out with him, I want to. Which color looks better with my eyes," Casey asked.

"The turquoise one. I still don't understand all of this. I mean, you guys aren't' really compatible," he bluntly said.

"Compatible? First you know what the color turquoise is, next you know how to actually us the word compatible correctly in a sentence. Are you sure you're not a girl," Casey joked.

"Ha ha. Real funny," Derek said just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh my goodness, he's here," Casey squealed.

"Casey, you don't have to go out with him, you know."

"I want to go out with him. He's sweet, funny, smart, and cute and he's on the hockey team. So shut up and let me go have fun," Casey replied as she walked out her bedroom door.

"She just described me," he realized.

Derek waited and watched as they hugged before they both got in the car.

"Well isn't that nice? He opened her door," Derek said to himself.

"**Until the End of time" by Justin Timberlake and Beyonce**

"I wonder what would happen if anyone found out about us," he said.

"We'd be so dead," she answered.

"I've always secretly wanted to tell everyone. I don't think it would be that bad. We're not even blood-related."

"We still are some form of siblings," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We can keep it a secret buy when I turn 18, which is in less than a year we can be whoever we want to be," she replied.

"Plus, our age difference isn't even that big. I'm only 20. It just seems wrong since you're 17 and not 18," he thought about it.

"I love you, Derek. I always will," she said.

"I love you too, Lizzie," Derek answered.

"**How to save a life" by the Fray**

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Casey, open the damn door! You've been in here for like five hours," Derek yelled at his stepsister._

"_I'll be out in 5," she yelled back._

_Was she crying?_

_Derek arrived exactly 5 minutes later. _

"_Case, you better be dressed when I come in because it is way too early for me to see all of that you got going on," Derek laughed before turning the knob. _

_It wouldn't budge. He shook it and when it wouldn't open he slammed against it causing the door to make a noise. He widened his eyes after seeing the sight._

_His sister was sitting, fully clothed, in the bath tub with a bottle of pills in one hand and a water bottle in the other. The water bottle was empty and there were a few pills on the ground. _

"_Oh my goodness, Casey." _

_Derek took the bottle of pills from her hand and read the label. _

"_Valium? Oh my gosh," Derek exclaimed. He put his index and middle finger on her neck to feel her pulse. _

_Nothing._

_**Flashback ends**_

That was only 1 year ago. He never realized how hard things were on Casey then. Now, Nora and George were divorced. Lizzie had run away. Edwin had run away with her. Marti went to live with her grandparents. It was just Derek. He was still taking his anti-depressants and was still going to counseling. He still felt as if Casey's death was his fault.

He was in a good mood and decided to let her stay in the bathroom those extra five minutes. Any other day, he would have rammed the door down. Not that day, though. Not that day…

"**New Soul" by Yael Naim**

Casey McDonald walked into the big blue office. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell.

"Yes," the secretary lowered her glasses. Glenda. Her name tag said Glenda.

"I'm here for my meeting—I mean, interview, with Mr. V," Casey smiled at her. She gave Casey a look before looking in her agenda book.

"You can go sit over there. He'll call you in a moment," Glenda told her.

Casey waited a few minutes before a deep male voice called her in.

"Hello, Casey," Derek welcomed.

"Hello, Derek."

"Isn't this weird? I, your stepbrother and ex-boyfriend, gets to decide your future," Derek rubbed in.

"You don't get to decide my future. It's one job. If this doesn't work out, I can find something else."

"Well, we'll see about that," he replied.

The interview proceeded, awkwardly.

"Okay, well, I'll try and get back to you to tell you if you got the job or not," Derek told her.

"Okay. Thank you," she smiled. She was embarrassed to have to have her sibling slash ex decide if she got a job or not.

"Oh, by the way Casey…Congratulations, you got the job," Derek smiled at her.

"**Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane**

"God, I hate her," Casey sighed.

"You only hate her because she has and is actually legal to have Derek and you're not," Emily, her best friend, reminded her.

"I know. She's not even pretty. She's actually kind of fat. You would think she'd be skinny since she's on the cheerleading team," Casey replied.

"No. She's just a bitch…Oh no, here her and her little posse comes," Emily turned around.

"Hey, Casey. How's life? Anyways, can you give this to Derek? Don't read it. It's kind of personal," Stacy, Derek's girlfriend, said.

"Yeah, of course," Casey slammed her locker shut after Stacy walked away.

"Now let's read that note," Emily snatched it from Casey.

_**Derek,**_

_**How do I say this? **_

_**I love you…as a friend.**_

_**It's not you, it's me. We've just grown apart.**_

_**Anyways, you know where I'm getting at.  
**_

_**We're through. So…whatever. **__****_

_**xoxo, Stacy**_

"Whoa," Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Emily nodded.

"That sounds like it was written in like 5 minutes."

"Knowing Stacy, it probably was. She has the IQ of a sea monkey," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, that's true. She's such bitch," Casey said.

"Well, we have no choice but to deal with her," Emily told her.

"I have no choice but to give this to Derek too. She's just like the girl next door. Cheerleader, prom queen, pretty…she's every guy's wishes and dreams," Casey realized.

"And every girls nightmare."

"**Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown**

"I have to leave, Derek," Casey sobbed.

She had made the biggest mistake of her life. It ruined everything. She and Derek had been dating and now they were caught. Casey had to flee.

"Casey, please stay. We can work this out. You don't have to leave. You can't leave," Derek pleaded.

"Yes I do. I ruined everything. We had kept it a secret all this time. I'm so stupid," she told herself.

Standing in the airport was one of the first times Derek cried in public. He put hi s head down so no one would see.

"Casey, you're not stupid. If you want to go, I can't stop you. But I just want you to know that…I love you," he whispered the last part so she didn't hear him.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"I said that I—I love you," Derek said, proud of himself.

"I love you too, Derek," Casey said.

After hours, Derek convinced her to come back.

**A/N- Well, there it is! My shuffle of stories. I tried to make the separate stories go with the song title or lyrics. I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**1. "So Good" by Destiny's Child- **For this one, I thought I could make Derek seem like his same old troublemaker, but Casey seem as if she was doing "So Good".

**2. "Fix you" by Coldplay-** The lyrics and rhythm of the song just really went with this whole gist of the story.

**3. "Protecting me" by Aly and AJ- **I followed the lyrics with this one. Derek is kind of like Casey's protector.

**4. "See you again" by Miley Cyrus- **The only LizWin of my shuffle! I thought of the high school reunion out of the blue and just went with it.

**5. "There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet" by Panic at the disco- **Love this song! The lyrics of it kind of go with the story plot…

**6. "Until the End of time" by Justin Timberlake and Beyonce-** Hmm…the only Lizzie/Derek of my story. It was last minute. I kind of like it. If they were closer in age, though. Otherwise, it's Dasey!

**7. "How to save a life" by the Fray- **Sad song…sad story…

**8. "New Soul" by Yael Naim- **new job--"New soul"

**9. "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane- **When I think of "Girl Next Door" I think of mean, snobby girls.

**10. "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown- **I chose Dasey for this one. It starts out sad but then to happy. Even though the song doesn't really end happy…

**Hope you liked them all! Please review!**


End file.
